


Closed drawers

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Series: Assumptions people make [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving Out, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Peter Hale is a Softie, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: Peter helps Stiles move out of his old room (to go to college), and walks in on him packing his rather large sex toy collection.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Assumptions people make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181348
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Closed drawers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts).



> Second prompt fill for the Stiles Shipping Fic Exchange, and this one, too, is for Joohlia! She asked for "Steter - packing up to move".
> 
> I have to say, 500 words weren't enough to finish what I planned, so there will be another short addition soon. 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

The day has come and Stiles is ready to leave Beacon Hills behind. Of course, he’s not leaving  _ everything _ . He still has his Dad will visit as often as he can, and Scott said he would try to time his visits so that he and Stiles can hang out. So it’s really all good, and campus is only a couple of hours away, anyway. What he  _ is  _ worried about, though, is this very fresh thing between him and Peter suffering because of the distance.

It started out a couple months ago, not long after his 18th birthday. One spring evening Peter just called him and asked him out. No faff, no bullshit, just… completely adult. Which, yeah. Peter Hale  _ is  _ an adult. You know, so is Stiles now, but Peter? He’s, like,  _ more _ adult…? Yeah, that’s it. Besides, Peter hates it when Stiles says he’s “older”. So more of an adult, that he is.

Stiles agreed and they went out to have some artisan burgers. Very chill, but also way more classy than most teenagers’ first dates. Again, the adult thing…

After that, Peter called every day, they went out several times a week. He never felt like he had to run after Peter; he always answered his calls, he showed initiative and was all around, for lack of a better word, committed. Which surprised the hell out of Stiles. The things he had heard about guys from Lydia and Danny…! Peter was none of those things. He asked, listened and didn’t try to lovebomb Stiles. It seemed super easy to be with him because Stiles could still be himself. The worst Peter did was to roll his eyes at Stiles’ ramblings. But in a fond way!

So it made perfect sense to ask Peter to help move in. He packed most of his stuff the day before, the suitcases filled with clothes. He is just sitting on his bed, pulling out the drawers of his nightstand, emptying its contents, when Peter walks in.

“Interesting…” is all he says and Stiles can feel the heat coloring his face a lovely shade of red. He is holding half empty bottles of lube, condoms, his magic wand, and handcuffs in his arms, cradling them close to his chest as he was just about to dump them into the bottom of yet another suitcase.

“Don't… say anything,” is all he can utter, hanging his head in mortification.

“I wasn’t going to,” Peter replies, and his voice is full of mirth. “You ready soon? I have the truck pulled up out front. Just let me know when we can leave. I’ll be downstairs talking to Noah,” he finishes and he winks at Stiles.

“Don’t you dare mention this to my dad, Peter!” he yells after him, and he can hear Peter chuckling as he’s heading down to the kitchen, no doubt to humiliate him in front of his dad. It can’t be a bigger shock than when they told the Sheriff about them dating.


End file.
